


Mirror, Mirror

by fadedhues



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedhues/pseuds/fadedhues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not like this,” he says softly. “Not her, Eames. Just you. Always only you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

Arthur reaches out and touches her hair. She’s pretty, blonde, leggy, classy—everything his own parents would have wanted him to marry.

“Is this the final look?” he asks in a hoarse voice.

The woman smiles, eyes glinting, and she replies, “What, don’t you like it, darling?” She reaches up to pull his head down for a kiss, but he stops her, grabs her hands and holds them in his.

“Not like this,” he says softly. “Not her, Eames. Just you. Always only you.”

The women looks taken aback, blue eyes widening before her form is changing, growing, and then Eames is standing in her place.

Arthur runs his fingers along Eames’ face, his scratchy cheeks and big lips that smile widely whenever they wake up together in their shared apartment.

“Much better,” he whispers.

“Darling.” 


End file.
